Ten Songs
by xadie
Summary: A music meme copied from Mastermind Sphinx. Just ten different takes on various characters and pairings, based on random songs from my iTunes. Some funny, some angsty, some romantic. Yaoi, yuri and bondage inside, but nothing too naughty ...


_A/N - Music meme copied from Mastermind Sphinx. Go read Three Men and a Baby, it's hilarious**.**_

Rules:

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4. Do ten of these, then post them

_A/N – I admit, I cheated a little on some of these by continuing after the song finished, but I can't type fast enough!_

* * *

Fandom: Bleach

Characters: Gin, Tousen, Orihime, Ichigo, Yumichika, Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Renji, Ikkaku, Soi Fong, Yoruichi, Urahara, Kenpachi, Yachiru, Aizen. Byakuya

Pairings: Orihime/Ichigo, Ikkaku/Yumichika, Soi Fong/Yoruichi, Yoruichi/Urahara, Aizen/Gin, Byakuya/Renji sorta, Matsumoto/Gin

* * *

**Pedestal – Portishead – 03.38**

"D'ya know why 'e's put that blue sky up there?" asked Gin, catching up to Tousen's quick steps and pointing at the dome above them.

"It makes no difference to me," said Tousen, his tone making it clear that he wanted nothing more to do with this conversation. Gin smiled more widely.

"Funny; them Espada prolly think da same. If dey knew …" he let the sentence trail off, and started counting in his head.

Thirty seconds passed.

"Why did Aizen-sama put the sky up there?" Tousen asked. Gin snickered under his breath.

"Same reason 'e does anythin', I s'pose."

Leaving the fuming Tousen behind him, he slipped away through the nearest door.

* * *

**Go Your Own Way – Fleetwood Mac – 03.36**

Orihime looked down at the sleeping Kurosaki. Her heart was racing with all the things she wanted to tell him, how much she had to say. She knew she wasn't clever like Kuchiki-kun, though, and if she actually said any of the words she wanted to when he was awake, she'd end up revealing her arrangement with the Arrancar and she'd put all their lives at risk. She'd never be able to say it right anyway, to tell it the way it ought to be, so she settled for healing his injuries. At least she wouldn't mess that up.

* * *

**Suicide Is Painless (Theme from MASH) – 02.52**

Throwing yourself into battle, relying on your zanpakutou, your wits and your strength, that was easy. Resigning yourself to the fact that you would one day enter a fight you couldn't win, that was easy. Tasting your own blood in your mouth and fighting even harder, that was easy. Loving the prospect of your own death as long as it was glorious, that was easy.

Standing by and doing nothing while the love of your life did all those things was almost impossible, Yumichika thought desperately.

* * *

**Get Myself Arrested – Gomez – 04.02**

"Abarai, what makes you think you can drive a car?" Hitsugaya asked in what he hoped was his most withering tone.

"I'm driving it, aren't I?" Abarai replied in a more high-pitched voice than usual, clutching the wheel with both hands, his face almost pressed against the windscreen.

"This is pointless," Hitsugaya said, hunching himself further down into the front seat and crossing his arms. "We're going about two miles an hour. Where are we going, anyway?"

"Hey taicho, let's just enjoy the ride, eh?" trilled Matsumoto from the back seat. "Don't even ask what Ikkaku had to do to get a loan of this car from Asano's sister …"

"Hmph, which is precisely why I'm not talking to a certain person who shall remain hairless," Yumichika huffed on one side of Matsumoto.

"What did you say?" Ikkaku roared from the other side, shoving behind Matsumoto to grab Yumichika's jacket. Matsumoto leaned forward between the seats and started fiddling with the radio, almost blinding Abarai with one hefty bosom. He swerved the car wildly before getting back on course.

Blue lights appeared in the rear-view mirror.

"Thank the gods," Hitsugaya muttered to himself.

* * *

**Pure Morning – Placebo – 04.13**

Soi Fong bit down hard on the gag in her mouth, tasting rubber and blood. She shifted in her bonds, feeling the burn in her joints. How long had she been here? The sky was tinged with dawn, so twelve hours at least. Why had she allowed herself to get into this situation? It was beneath her to have allowed herself to be captured like this, here in this dirty back room in the human world. She looked up into the yellow eyes of her jailer and remembered why.

"Hmm, Soi Fong, what's wrong? Haven't I hurt you enough?" Yoruichi asked, dragging a sharp nail down Soi Fong's cheek. She could feel blood beading there, hot and urgent. "Maybe this will help?" At Yoruichi's gesture the hated Urahara got up from his place by the door and came up to her, the two sharing a passionate, loving kiss. Soi Fong screwed her eyes shut and screamed, the sound muffled by the gag until it echoed only inside her own head. Gentle hands touched her face, petting her until she opened her eyes and let the tension melt from her body.

"Ne, ne, love, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Yoruichi said regretfully, reaching out to unstrap Soi Fong's arm, which immediately snaked around her. "I think the game's gone on long enough, don't you?" She picked the smaller woman up carefully and carried her back to bed.

* * *

**Immigrant Song – Led Zeppelin – 02.25**

Soaked in blood, he walked the lands of the dead, from mountain to seashore, from forest to city, drifting ever closer to the inevitable. Somewhere along the way he picked up a little pink-haired shoulder warmer, whose tiny hands helped to clear the mist from his eyes a little, whose childish laughter made him hear better. Still he drifted, drifted, drawn in concentric circles to the place where the power was.

One battle, another. Always fighting, because what else was there? He needed more powerful opponents, so he ended up in the Court of Pure Souls, where he could almost taste the reiatsu in the air. It was fatal, in the truest sense of the word: nothing else could have happened. When he stood in front of the crowds of shinigami and killed the strongest taicho in the place, it was inevitable. What was going to happen next was anyone's guess.

* * *

**Speed Trials – Elliot Smith – 03.01**

"You should get up," Aizen said, straightening his kimono. Gin muttered something unintelligible into the pillow his face was pressed into, and allowed his long, naked limbs to sprawl even further across the bed. Aizen sighed. "Why is it you're the only one that never listens to me?" Gin raised his head, propped it on one crooked elbow, and grinned.

"Who sez I dun listen?" he asked mischievously. Aizen leant over and kissed the top of his silky white head.

"I'm testing the Arrancar today, you know that," he said peaceably.

"Gonna find out which ones is spades and which ones is forks." Gin said, snuggling into the sheets.

"Espada, Gin." Aizen rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah," Gin murmered, almost asleep again.

* * *

**Lovestain – Jose Gonzales – 02.17**

Some marks don't come out so easily, reflected Byakuya as he ran his fingers over the smooth, white silk of his taicho's robe. Looking at it, you'd never realise that only the previous day Renji had written his own story all over it in his heart's blood. That bankai, that boy, so wild but so innocent in some ways. He'd been sitting in the hospital room when Byakuya woke up, had only left when Rukia appeared that evening. When they'd exchanged harsh words, Byakuya had thought they'd never speak again, and yet there Renji was, roughly forgiving, happy to forget. Byakuya swallowed the smile that threatened to cross his lips. Some marks dyed deeper than blood on white.

* * *

**Welcome Home – Peters and Lee - 03.29**

"Oh god, can you see what I can see?" Ikkaku asked Yumichika as they wearily rounded the corner into the 11th division after the long slog back from the human world.

"Mmm-hmm," Yumichika nodded, his eyes wide. He squeezed Ikkaku's arm encouragingly. "Be brave, warrior mine."

"I don't know if I can face this after the Arrancar," Ikkaku mumbled. They both gazed up in horror at the huge pink cat balloon floating over the mess hall. 'Welcum harm!" was scrawled enthusiastically over the cat's face in what looked like quite expensive ink. Yumichika grimaced inwardly and led the way into the mess hall.

"Baldy, weirdo!" Yachiru shouted, bouncing straight into his arms. "Yay! You're just in time for the party!" Yumichika looked around the room, which looked like an explosion in a pink glitter factory. All the 11th division members were miserably wearing pointy pink party hats and pink scarves. The tables were groaning with sweets.

"It's very, um, nice, fukutaicho?" he said slowly. "What's it for?"

"Ummm. Um um umum." Yachiru pressed one finger to her lip, deep in thought. "Can't remember!" She wriggled free of Yumichika's arms, taking a flying leap on to Ikkaku and producing a tub of pink paint from her kimono. "But I wanted to paint Baldy's head!"

As Ikkaku struggled to dislodge her and Yumichika didn't bother to hide his laughter, Kenpachi arrived.

"Ken-chan! Welcome home!" Yachiru giggled happily.

"I only went to the taicho's meeting," Kenpachi muttered, clearly bemused. Ikkaku and Yumichika looked at each other in dawning realisation.

The party was for him.

* * *

**Outta Me, Onto You – Ani Difranco – 04.37**

Every time, Rangiku swore it was the last. This time definitely, she wouldn't go back. Seriously, what did she get out of it anyway? Good sex? She could have that with Shuuhei, probably. She'd always wondered why he had that 69 tattooed on his face, anyway. Companionship? That was a laugh. They never spoke any more, barely even touched each other before or after. Love? That was the least likely of all.

So why was it that every time she'd had a little too little sake and felt lonely, she always found herself at the door of 3rd division?


End file.
